


We Get to Live in the Castle?

by Mobi_On_A_Mission



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: During 7x01, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm going through a phase what can I say?, Missing Scene, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/pseuds/Mobi_On_A_Mission
Summary: You know all that sexual tension between Memori in the premiere? Yeah. Me too. So here's a missing scene fic for 7x01 in which they do it in the castle. It's smut. Pretty much pure smut, yeah.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	We Get to Live in the Castle?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylifeiskara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/gifts).



> For [mylifeiskara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara) because even though she didn't _ask for this_ ask for this... she did literally ask for this at the same time. I had the idea for this after watching 7x01, but I don't know if I ever would have gone through with writing it if it weren't for Kara's tumblr post: _@ the Memori fandom: you just KNOW after the "Have we learned nothing" scene that that they went back up to the castle and did it, someone pls write the fic!_ So yeah. This is for you babe, even though I don't know if it's your cup of tea!

“You are so hot right now.”

Her eyes flitted first to his lips, then to his eyes. She had to refrain herself from devouring him. “Sister,” she reminded in a whisper, placing a hand between them to get a little space so it would be that much harder to jump on each other.

She didn’t miss the path his eyes took down her body, even as he shifted away. Mouth parted, eyes hot and heavy, looking straight down her shirt. It was all she could do not to get lost in the fantasy of him taking her breast into his mouth like she knew he wanted to. Later. When no one else was around.

Usually she’d hug him, she’d kiss him and pull on his lip with her teeth as a silent promise of what was to come later. But not anymore.

Thankfully Clarke gave her something to distract her mind. The castle. She and John would get to move into the castle. It was like a deep-seated dream come true, some princess fantasy she didn’t even know she had.

To live in a castle meant they’d have a nice big warm and comfy bed, fancy clothes with silk and ornate decoration everywhere. Emori had never experienced anything like it, but she couldn’t wait to see what it felt like.

It was a long day of pretending to be Primes: of talking to the people and smoothing over hostilities and keeping John in line so he didn’t blow their cover before the real work began. Raven helped as best as she could, but it would look strange to be spending all their time with the Earth people. She and John had to look like gods.

When night fell, the guards escorted them back to the castle and to Kaylee’s suite. Emori instructed them to guard them but at a distance. She and “Daniel” were to spend the night together since it was too soon after their resurrections to get much sleep anyway.

It was a shallow lie, but it worked well enough. The guards nodded and left, and finally— _finally_ —she and John were alone in Kaylee’s suite.

The second the door was closed John pressed her against it, a single hand spreading across her collarbone to hold her steady even as he pulled back and didn’t give her the tension she needed.

She tilted her head up to him, desperate to get her mouth on his like she’d been wishing for back in front of everyone.

His gaze was heavy of hers, but other than his hand at her collarbone he wasn’t touching her. “Did I mention how hot you are?”

“Hmm,” she teased, cocking her head to the side. “I think I’m gonna need a reminder.”

“Is that so?” John dragged the fingers on his free hand down her cheek. “You have no idea how hot you make me. When you talk with these sweet lips it’s hard to pay attention to what you’re saying.” His fingers ran over her lower lip. “Because all I can think about is how good they look wrapped right around my cock.”

He gave her lip a light pinch. “And how sexy you sound when you’re screaming my name, lips shaking with the effort of it.”

His fingers trailed down her neck to play at the hem of her neckline, the slow drag of his fingers setting every nerve on fire when he touched it. “And babe- you’re killing me with this new shirt. How can I pretend to be unaffected when you’re standing right there showing off for me?”

She shut her eyes and leaned her head back with a whine, arching her back to push her breasts further into him despite his hold on her collarbone. “I don’t know, I just want you, John. I want you all the time.”

She could feel his grin against her skin when he leaned down to lick at the skin in between her breasts. “Good. And do you know what I imagine, when I see you looking like that?”

Emori shook her head. She had an idea, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“I want to suck those fuckin’ perfect nipples in my mouth and get that sweet fruit for myself.”

“Then stop talking and do it, John.” She wrestled with the layers of her shirt, and he took his hand away from her collarbone so she could get it over her head.

John growled at the remaining presence of her black bra, and practically threw it off her before returning his focus to her breasts. His lust-blown pupils grew even wider, and his mouth watered as he brought both hands to cup her breasts and knead them together.

Her gaze was steady on him, and his on her flesh as he lowered his mouth to one of her nipples. He circled it and flicked it with his tongue, teasing it to hardness before he sucked the whole thing in his mouth.

It felt like he was trying to devour her, and she was helpless to do anything but urge him on. She tangled a hand in his hair, pulling him in and groaning words of encouragement.

John pulled off her nipple and looked up at her, complete adoration in his eyes and a string of spit following him and then breaking as he went straight in for her other breast, repeating the same motions as he had on the first.

Emori’s heart swelled. No matter what they were doing or what terrible shit was going on in her life, the one constant she had was that John loved her down to the bottom of his heart. She felt so safe, so cared for, so adored. He was always there to check in with her, to stand by her side, to fight by her side. He took care of her like no one else could.

He released from her nipple and gave it a few kitten licks, like he just couldn’t have enough of her. She dragged him up by the hair on the back of his head, pulling just enough to make him groan, before crushing his lips into hers.

He was hot and overbearing, pressing into her, parting her lips with his tongue so they could taste each other. Emori lost herself in the warmth of him and let him take control of her body as she slipped into the feeling completely.

The incessant throb of his cock against her pulled her back to reality. He was hard, he was ready, and it was all for her. He was all for her. Just the way he was meant to be.

Her eyes flitted open on a gasp. From behind John she could see a bed—perhaps the biggest, greatest, comfiest bed she had ever laid eyes on. And it was all for them.

“John, you wanna try out our new bed?” She raised an eyebrow.

He laughed. “As if that’s even a question.” His voice was low and raw.

Emori maneuvered them to the bed and pushed John to sit on the edge of it. As much as her pussy was screaming out to let him inside and fuck him hard until her knees gave out, her mouth had a different idea. It was watering. She wanted to taste him on her tongue, to feel the warm solid weight of him filling her mouth with his hardness and then with his come when she drove him absolutely wild.

Emori dropped to her knees, rubbing his hips and gazing up at him. “John please, you’re so hard, I want it-” She couldn’t quite finish the sentence, too excited by the way he jumped to action, fumbling with the buckle on his pants before pulling down the zipper and pushing his pants down. She handled the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down and over.

Finally free, his cock rose up to stand proud against his stomach. She’d seen it a million times before, but in the warm evening light of their new home, Emori couldn’t help but stare.

Her mouth fell open and tongue lolled out on impulse and John took the hint, grabbing his cock to slide just the slightest bit inside her waiting mouth. She moaned immediately at the welcome intrusion, sliding her tongue over him and coating his entire length in spit before closing her mouth over him and sucking.

This may not have been her usual pick for favorite sex acts, but there was something to be said for the reassuring presence of his taste in her mouth combined with the power of being able to completely unravel him. John looked down at her with hooded lids, his own lips parted and an intense adoration in his eye. 

He stroked her cheeks, moaning praise and little ‘I love you’s meant just for her. She dug her fingers into the meaty flesh of his ass and squeezed. He instinctually bucked his hips up into her and she squeezed harder, nails digging into the skin. A warning.

“Sorry,” he groaned, tensing his muscles and ghosting his fingers over her skin as he pushed her hair behind her shoulders. She relaxed her grip on his ass and resettled her palms on his hips, needier by the second to make him spill into her mouth.

He was getting needier too, groaning louder and louder as she sucked him down as far as she could and bobbed her head. Working him good and fast with her lips and tongue and feeling his head tease at her throat. His cock trembled in her mouth and she knew he was getting close.

He tapped her shoulder. “Emori, if you don’t stop I’m gonna-” He groaned at the effort of holding himself back. “-I’m gonna come.”

She moaned an ‘mmhmm,’ garbled around the length of his cock. This was exactly what she wanted. She wasn’t about to stop now.

“Fuck, okay, you’re so good to me.” He groaned out the words, and it wasn’t more than a few seconds before he came undone, painting her tongue with spurts of his milky come.

She sucked him through it, keeping a tight seal on his cock, milking him for all he was worth. When she could be sure he was done and she’d gotten everything out of him that she could, she pulled off of him, licked the last bead of come off the tip, and dotted his softening length with kisses. Emori was always better with actions than she was with words. She needed to show John just how much she loved him, how special he was, and how she’d do anything for him.

He gave her breast a playful squeeze and she rose up to her feet once more. He pulled her in for a kiss and she went willingly, falling into his arms and searching his mouth with her tongue.

She planted a knee on either side of his hips so she was sitting on his lap. Their kiss turned slow but no less hot or necessary. John’s hands encircled her waist and she brought hers to his shirt, the black fabric wrinkled in her excitement and the buttons already unbuttoned part way.

Emori was in no hurry, so she played at the buttons, taking them off one by one until she could pull off his shirt completely and press her bare chest into his.

His heart pounded into hers, and she could feel the soft beating of it if she focused on his body against hers. They breathed as one, like two parts of some greater being coming back to one another.

With every inch they touched, it sent a shiver of want down to her core. She was molten. She pushed him by the chest down onto the bed, following just a couple inches from his lips.

She hovered over him when he was flat on his back, bare and pliant just for her. Her words were soft and low when she spoke, a laugh somewhere deep in her throat. “You are so hot right now.”

He swatted at her ass playfully. “Get your own line, Mori. That one’s taken already.” She could tell he didn’t really care though, if the way he surged up to meet her lips was any indication.

She chuckled into his mouth and let herself go, thoughts flying out the open window along with her fears. There was a lot of shit going on in their life, but for now it was just them in this fucking castle, and all was as it should be.

There was no way to tell how much time had passed. Her whole world had narrowed down to feeling John and tasting him and listening to the needs of their bodies as they rocked against each other.

At some point John’s hands dropped to her hips, and he growled at the reminder she was still wearing pants. But then he unbuttoned then and slid them down her hips along with her panties, and she rolled off of him to push them off her legs completely and onto the floor.

Emori crawled up the bed to rest her head on the pillows and John followed close after. They lay together on the bed, facing each other on their sides. She couldn’t help but smile as John ran his hand through her hair.

“You’re everything to me,” he whispered.

“You make me so happy.” Her heart was so full, more full than she’d ever thought was possible before meeting him.

He smoothed a hand down the contour of her side and she sighed, letting her eyes fall shut as he pet her. His hand traveled lower down to brush over the skin of her lower stomach, sending sparks of anticipation to her core.

Her eyes shot open to see him gazing at her, a soft look of adoration in his eyes.

He lifted her thigh to rest on his hips and snake his fingers in between them. She was so wet, so ready for him, that she was on edge within seconds of him running his fingers through her slit and over her clit. The motions were slow and lazy, and she snuggled into his chest with a hand against his heart and her head nestled into his shoulder.

He circled his fingers around her pussy and pushed two fingers inside, because she was so wet and ready she accepted him with ease. The sounds of his fingers working her were loud and dirty even though he wasn’t doing it very hard.

She moaned into his shoulder and let him take the lead. She trusted him with her body, just took in the feeling of him and all the warm pleasure he was giving her. His thumb passed at her clit and his fingers fucked into her slowly, curling them lightly to press in that spot she liked so much.

“I love you, John,” she said, when she couldn’t keep the words inside her any longer.

“I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head. “So much. I can’t believe I get to have you like this.”

“Well you get me.” She kissed his chest. “So deal with it.”

He laughed, and his chest rumbled against her ear. “When I see you commanding the people, using that genius brain of yours to get them to work together... I want to be yours forever. And for you to be mine.” He held his breath as his fingers stroked her, as if waiting for her response.

“Of course I want that, John, I want you the same way. That hasn’t changed since the last time we talked about this.”

“All in?”

“All in. Seriously, I don’t know how you can even question that at this point.”

“I can’t help but feel you’re too good to be true.”

“Too good to be true?” Emori laughed. “Remember when I stabbed you?”

“That was the toxin, not you. Remember when you took a chance on me? When you stayed for me even though it meant you might die—multiple times, might I add?”

“Exactly. After all that, how can you still doubt I’m in it for forever with you?”

His fingers were still working lazily inside her. “You’re just too important to me to take any chances.”

“No chances. I want you forever. Maybe even more than I want this castle.”

John pistoned his fingers in her. “You and I both know you didn’t care about this castle until earlier today.”

“Hey, I’ve grown attached!”

“Whatever you say, Mori.” His words were soft and loving. “Whatever you say.” His fingers were slow and steady once more, circling and thrusting and somehow making her even wetter. She moaned into his chest and tilted her hips toward him to urge him on.

He kept on going like that, building her close to orgasm on her clit then letting off to focus on her pussy and back again as they talked. As time went on her mind grew more and more fuzzy. John was driving her mad.

It wasn’t until she glanced down and saw John’s cock, hard again and straining against his stomach, that it finally hit her. Her pussy was throbbing and screaming for release. She needed him, and she needed him now.

She pushed her hips into him again. “Fuck me, John,” she said, interrupting his rambling. “I need you inside me.”

His fingers stilled inside her. He chuckled. “Well that was sudden.”

“You saying you don’t want to?”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all.” His words were nearly a growl. He pulled his fingers out of her with a filthy squelch and stuffed them into his mouth as he flipped her onto her back. She wrapped her second leg around his waist as he soaked his cock in the juices along her slit for just a few moments before he was pressing inside. She swallowed up everything he fed her, so well prepped he didn’t need to go slowly. But he did anyway, setting a torturously slow pace with his push in that was building up the fire inside of her for the millionth time without getting her enough friction to reach her climax.

His eyes bore into her, making her feel exposed and seen and loved all at once. She loved how John paid attention to her and always seemed to know what she was thinking and feeling. And when they had sex, he knew exactly what her body needed without her even needing to tell him. He liked it when she begged, but even without he just knew.

Once he was fully seated inside her she lifted her hands to his flushed cheeks and pulled him down to her lips, kissing him for what felt like the first time in years. He tasted like her, and somehow the combination of that and his sensual claiming of her pussy was enough to make her moan.

He pulled almost all the way out and thrust inside her again, just the slightest bit faster. And again, and again, faster and faster each time. Finally he got to the pace she needed and she moaned into the perfect pleasure of it. “Like that, John, fuck, make me come just like that.”

He kissed her again and kept his pace as steady as he could, cupping her head in one hand and rubbing circles into her clit with the other. It wasn’t long before he completely unraveled her, and a wave of white bliss crashed over her. Everything was John and everything was lovely.

He kissed her through it, swallowing all her cries and drawing out her pleasure with the grind of his cock inside her and his fingers against her.

As she was coming out of it, John pulled back from her lips and pecked her nose. “I love it when you come for me like that.”

She bucked her hips up. “Think you can make me do it again?”

“I can sure as hell try.” John rocked into her again, starting with a slow grind and building to an alternating rhythm, fast and slow, deep and shallow, throwing in little twists of his hips. Try as she might to match his rhythm, he didn’t let her fall into a sense of complacency, instead leaving her at his mercy.

Soon he couldn’t control his rhythm anymore, just dug his face into her neck and snapped into her again and again, the headboard of the bed slamming into the wall. Hopefully the guards had listened to their demands to guard from afar, or they’d know exactly what they were getting up to in the room.

But Emori couldn’t bring herself to get him to stop, not when he was so close and he felt so good inside her and on top of her. So instead she gave into her baser urges and dug her nails into his back and moaned her encouragement into his ear, a mindless litany of ‘you feel so good inside me’ and ‘John, John, John, John!’

Soon his hips were stuttering and he was letting out a strained groan as the pleasure wracked through his body, cock buried deep in her pussy and filling her with his come. She clenched around him and rubbed a fierce rhythm at her clit to try to follow after him herself. It wasn’t quite enough to get her there, but that was okay. She was too happy to mind.

John didn’t waste any time after he came down from his high. He pressed a kiss to her lips, pulled out of her and off of her, and sunk down her body to close his mouth over her pussy. He was probably drinking bits of his own come, but he didn’t seem to mind. His eyes were closed, breath short and labored, his focus narrowed on pulling pleasure out of her.

He was driving Emori crazy. She laced the fingers in one hand with the hairs on the top of his head and braced herself on her other elbow. She dug her heels into the silky sheets and pushed her hips up into him, using her hand in his hair to lead him to lick her just the way she was craving it. Before he’d cut his hair short she’d have to hold his hair out of his face, but now she could see how gone he was on slurping up her juices without any trouble.

He let her have control. He was blissed out and pliant and moaning into her. It made Emori feel so warm and loved and hot, to know how there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than with his face between her thighs.

It wasn’t long before she came undone, her whole body tensing and exploding in pleasure before she fell to the bed in a heap, finally letting up on John’s hair. He gave her the last few lazy licks before crawling back up her body to collapse at her right side.

His breath was heavy and so was hers. Emori basked in the afterglow, turning over to nestle into John’s chest as all her worries were fuzzy and far off. He kissed her big hand and lay it on his chest, stroking the knuckles and patting the hand against his bare skin.

They lay that way for a few minutes, until Emori reluctantly peeled herself off of John to use the adjoining bathroom.

On her way back, a shimmery blue dress hanging on the bathroom door next to a fluffy black robe caught her eye. It was silky and lightweight and Emori just had to put it on. She may not always have been one for fanciful things, but it really did complete the whole living in a castle aesthetic. Emori slipped it over her head and spun in front of the mirror. The fabric was comfortable—even more comfortable than her favorite tshirt and hoodie—yet it was so beautiful at the same time.

She went back to return to bed, but John stopped her on her way from his spot still in bed, now with the covers pulled up to his waist. “Oh, my…” He smiled. “Who’s that I see over there?”

A blush crept over Emori’s face as she moved to stand next to his side of the bed. She spun for him, a laugh splitting both their faces.

“What, no pretty dress for me?” John pouted.

Emori hummed. “Something tells me it wouldn’t fit you very well. You’re gonna have to find your own.”

John frowned, but it didn’t seem like he really cared. “Fine. Now pass me my underwear and get back in here! Your spot is getting cold and you don’t get to steal my body heat.”

Emori rolled her eyes but moved to do as he said. It had been a long day, and she couldn’t wait to fall asleep in their new silky soft bed in their new shiny castle. It was a long day, but in the end it was a good one.

She fell asleep pressed against John’s back, her arm looped over his waist and holding him to her chest. No matter where she was, anywhere was home if he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Clarke burnt the whole place to the ground! The castle was fun while it lasted, I guess. [shrugs] Usually I spend more time rewriting and editing fic, but here we are. Have courage and be kind, y'all
> 
> -Mobi ❤️


End file.
